Ordona
The Empire of Ordona is vast and has stood for four hundred years. As the Flama that is the symbol of the Empire, it is believed that it will rise again should it ever fall. Along the years, it has conquered most of the neighboring nations and assimilated people and cultures. Geography See Geography of Ordona for more information. The Empire covers an enormous terrritory, from the banks of the Runvenol to the North, to the mountains of Drasia to the South, beyond the Sea of Steel. It is limited by the Milida Empire to the West, with the province of Hessia protecting that flank, and the Swallowing Ocean bathing its eastern and northeastern borders. Culture Main article: Cultures of Ordona The culture of the Empire is composed of the several different cultures consumed from the Ordonis as they expanded their kingdom and conquered neighboring civilizations. The Ordona has the Flama as its symbol and red and orange as its colors. Hessia, the largest province of the Empire, more often uses shades of blue for its colors, but official buildings still present bright red fronts. The main language of the Empire is feer, although most educated people speak lycium or saddor. Society The Ordona society is separated into 5 strata of social classes, the Filos. They are servus, the slaves; plebeius, the freefolk; civem, the citizens; patricius, the high citizens, and; vilicus, the stewards. There is also the special case of the vicarius that have no formal place of their own, but benefit from that of their masters. The foundation of Ordona society, however, is patronage. Through patronage, members of the higher classes take responsibility for members of the lower classes and clients show proper respect for their betters. Strictly speaking, patron and client do not need to be in different filos, in practice, however, this rule is rarely bent. A patron may have many clients for which they are responsible. This is usually represented as stippends, indications to positions in associations or public offices, gifts and introductions. A client must help a patron in whatever way the patron requires, which is often accomplished through gifts of service or craftsmanship, counsel, information (spying, rumor gathering) or simple attendance. All Ordonans have patrons except for the Imperial Couple and most non-plebeians have clients. Rise in filos is - in theory, if not always in practice - based on merit. A Plebeian who overcomes one of the Challenges of the Morning becomes a Civem. This is considered not to be too hard. Most people manage to do it before they are twenty-five or thirty. It requires skill in one or more of the magical arts. A Civem who triumphs over the Trial of the Citadel, becomes a Patrician. This is considered much harder, but most dedicated folk manage to do it before they turn fifty. The Vilicus, of course, are always in need of more or their numbers and may invite any Patrician to rise to the level of the Stewards. Slaves may gain their freedom through diligent service or by paying their debts. The exception, of course, are the vicarius, who may ever only follow the station of their masters. Magic The Lycians devised, almost six hundred years ago, the Arcana, the language of magic that is used to teach almost every person the rudiments of the laws of dweomer. With that system, it is possible to teach magic to anyone - or, almost anyone - requiring no inborn gift and no particular competence. Most people still display a Talent for one of the Arcana or the other, but with diligence they can learn how to manipulate any of them. A person who doesn't know the Arcana in the Empire is considered severly deficient, akin to those who can't see or hear or speak. The secret of the might of the Ordona, however, lies in Infusion. The Ordonan enchanters are capable of instilling magical properties into objects that may be used by people with very little understanding of magic. That is what makes life in the Empire so comfortable and prosperous, it is what allows their armies to overcome foes several times more numerous and ferocious than their own. The secrets of Infusion are, however, very well guarded and while the Lycians thought their Arcana to everyone and became, later, subjugated by the Ordona, their heirs learned their lesson and only Patricians members of the Academy of Makers learn any of those techniques - and none learn them all.